Elle Healey, Bobby Goren and Alex Eames
by MariskaRose
Summary: This is a small insight in to Alex's partner and 'life' before Bobby on their last case and how she adapts to the changes of him... Please R&R XxX
1. Elle

Alex Eames had never met Robert Goren. She never knew of his existence. Not until her partner and closest friend died and she never thought that she'd be happy in the job again. Never thought the dark mood that filled her days could be lifted… until that day…

_**2 months previous…**_

Elle Healey walked up to her partner Alex Eames.

"What have we got today?" she asked Alex quietly, eyes full of bags. Alex raised an eyebrow, at the state of her partner and shook her head a smile playing on her face.

"There was a party in town, I HAD to go to.You should've come." Elle explained, her forehead creased, asigh escaping her lips.

"50 years old homeless guy by the name of 'Smidge' found murdered in a back alley on 316 West. We've to get over and work the scene." Alex explained picking up her coat.

They often got funny looks. No one expected them to get on as well as they did, they were too different. Elle was a party animal, liked to socialise and always the life and soul of any party but she was also, hard working, independent and knew exactly what she wanted in life. Her auburn hair and willowy elegance often attracted looks from other male officers on the team but she was strictly professional at work. She could party all night and come in to work and be fine, perform properly and she always got results. That's what Alex admired. Her sarcasm and dry humour, matched that of Alex's perfectly.

"I just got in!" Elle playfully moaned. Alex rolled her eyes. They walked out of the precinct down to Elle's car and clamoured in.

"How's Olivia?" Alex asked. Elle's flatmate Olivia Benson, worked sex crimes. One of the most unenviable departments in the force.

"Fine. She's been really happy recently. New honey." Elle told her. They often went out together, but more so Elle and Olivia or Elle and Alex.

"Oh yeah I heard…ok pull in here," Alex said interrupting herself. Elle complied and they walked over to the scene. Alex pulled her coat tightly around her body as the wind blew. The clouds overhead darkened, casting gloomy shadows over the area. The body was lain in the middle of a cordoned area. Flat on his back, a small puddle of blood surrounding his chest. His eyes open wide and unforgiving. Alex walked over to the ME who was examining the body at the crime scene, Elle walked around the perimeter, getting 'a feel' for the environment as she often said.

"You get an idea as to how long he's been dead?" Alex asked, pulling her notebook out of her pocket. The ME frowned.

"From blood, I'd guess no more than 12 hours, but I'll obviously be able to give you a more precise time when we get him back. From what I can see there appears to be no head wounds or other injuries but we will no everything for definite at the lab." She explained speaking quietly to Alex, thoughtful.

"Of course. From what I can see…" A sharp, ear piercing scream filled the air. Silence followed. Alex swung wildly around to the point of the noise. Elle's eyes were wide, her hands holding her a point on her chest. Her face creased in to agony and fear. Alex ran over as she staggered backwards to the wall and slid to the floor. Alex bended down, her eyes watering, examining the damage. The wound in Elle's chest was spewing crimson liquid, lots of it gushing from a hold in her chest.

"Help!" Alex screamed. "Help." She noticed a CSI running over, another on a cell phone.

"Come on, Elle, stay with me…" she begged as hot wet tears slid down her face. Her voice trembled. Elle smiled faintly. "You're gonna be ok…" She grabbed Elles' hand.

"I don't think so Al, this is really hurting…" she managed her face twisted with pain, her breathing becoming staggered. Her eyes started to shut as a single tear slid down her face. Alex's hand was smeared in blood, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me Elle. Please…what about Olivia? Huh? We need you…Elle please there's still so much left to do…please…" Alex begged hysteria rising through her body.

"Hurry that ambulance up." She yelled behind her. Blood was sliding down Elle's mouth and chin. Her face pale. She struggled to get her breath.

"I'm sorry Al' we've… had… a good one, Bye to Olivia too…" she spluttered…she mouth managed a small smile, so faint it was noticeable to only Alex. She closed her eyes, feeling the last ebb of life drain away.

"No, no, no..oh god no," Alex cried, tears streaming down her face. People began to whisper. "NO!" she shrieked as loud as she could. Silence came upon them again…

Elle Healey was dead…


	2. Robert

**A/N: I don't know if this works now or not so just give me your reviews and ideas on it please! Thank you to everyone! Spesh Lina! but to everyone else as well!**

* * *

"Alex," her captain interrupted her thoughts. "This is Robert Goren, he's taking the place of Elle." She looked up at the bulky frame of the detective in front of her. It had been over a year since Elle's death. She'd scared many new detectives off with her attitude. No one could replace Elle, and she didn't want them too.

He held out his hand. She didn't take it. The captain raised an eyebrow and left.

"I know what happened to Elle, and i want to say I know how…" Goren started.

"You know how I feel? I don't think so," Alex snapped. She got up and walked out of the building. "We got a case, you coming or not, _Bobby_." She finished sarcastically.

Goren followed her out. He only just made the car before she sped off.

"Whoa, hold on. I'm not here to replace Elle – become your friend or whatever, I just need a job…" he spoke slightly harshly and truthfully.

"Good. I don't need a friend. I got one." Alex answered frostily. She was surprised that he didn't want to be her friend. All the other detectives started with 'I just want us to be friends'. _Really _she'd thought, _you just want be to be nice and make your life easy. _The rest of the journey was in silence. A think, tense atmosphere filling the car.

* * *

"HE was running," His head turned to the side as he walked around the boys body, getting a good luck everywhere. Alex frowned at the absurdity of how he looked. He was talking and his arms were moving everywhere…it didn't appear he was even talking to anyone until he looked at her…

"You're not writing this down?" he asked. Alex surprised at his assumption. She fumbled in her pocket for a pad of paper and her pen, a frown filled her face. He continued…

"The attacker was stood here," he called running back and forth, "and he stood legs apart, I mean look at these shoe prints…" He went on for some time. Alex was shocked at his intelligence, knowledge. His quirky gesticulation, got to her… _Don't you dare like him…don't you dare…_ she thought.

* * *

It was months later, a different case and Goren was used to her frosty personality. In the office her dark mood got the better of her. She became quiet and silent. It was going through the clues that she missed Elle most. She'd been very witty and smart…

"It's a money motive…" Goren exclaimed… "Of course…" She'd been watching his eccentricities.

"You think?" she snapped. She got up and stormed out of the room. Goren shook his head. He'd had enough. Her partner had died over a year ago, she had to move on. Maybe a little truth would wake her up. He chased after her.

"Hey, wait." He called. Alex whipped around, fire in her eyes.

"What?" she barked.

"I'm fed up with this. Elle Healey died over a year ago and I'm sorry that this hurts you but you have to leave it in the past and build your life." He spoke softly to her, knowing that if he lost it, she'd not accept him even more.

"You think you can waltz in her, with your fancy way to work, and then tell me how to live my life, like you know what I've been through…well you don't…" she shouted. Goren laughed drily.

"Really! I don't know what you feel…I had a partner once. An officer. she was killed in the line of duty. SO don't tell me I don't know how you feel because I do. You know what, I just want to get to know you and you shouldn't judge me until you know me…" he replied. His voice rising. She was shocked at his outburst. Guilt suddenly filled her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. She turned and walked out, head to the floor. Goren wiped the small tear from his eye and walked back to his desk shaking his head.

* * *

It was a cold day and Alex had just come from work. Her and Goren hadn't really spoken since there small argument. It was probably better.

"Hi," she whispered letting the tears slide down her face. "It's been a while. I've missed you. It's crazy the precinct's still really quiet without you and I don't know which parties to head to – which are the best and all. You'd think after all the cap ones I've been to the past year, I'd get a feel but oh no – you know me. Still not got a partner. I don't know how I can. I expect them to be you…or it might be they remind me I lost my best friend. Crazy huh…There's one detective though that intrigues me. Robert Goren. He's my 'partner' of the moment. He's good at his job and he's quirky and eccentric and I like him, but I can't feel like I'm betraying you. I can't…let you go…and work with someone else…I've treated him bad…real bad…I got to get a life. I offended him I think…I should apologise. You'd be happy – he's ruggedly handsome… I just had to speak to you. I'm sorry I've not been – I couldn't but I think its time now to move one. I'll never forget you, I promise."

A phone trilled in the background, snapping he back to reality. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Eames," she answered.

"This is Deakins. I just heard about you're little argument the other week. I thought you should know Alex the partner Robert lost was his wife…She was a cop killed in service…THAT is why we partnered him with you, because he understands more than anything what you're going through and you're pushing him away. Fix this Alex." Deakins was disappointed. The worst of any anger. Disappointment. Alex felt ashamed. She turned to the stone of Elle Healey. She smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"This is it." she said with a deep breath.

Alex got to his apartment and rapped on the door. She called Deakins back to get his address and drove around for a while thinking of what to say. Undecided she figured she'd go with it – improvise. The door opened and the tall unshaven figure of Robert Goren covered the doorway.

"Hi," Alex spoke sheepishly. Head down.

"Hi," Goren replied .He stood for a moment and then as if he'd forgotten asked her in. She entered the apartment. The place was beautiful. Untidy but it suited him perfectly. Organised chaos. He showed her to a chair and she sat.

"Can I get you a drink?" He offered. She shook her head.

"No thanks." Goren went to walk away.

"Wait, if I don't get this out now, I might never get it out." She spoke quickly as if embarrassed. Goren looked her over and finally sat.

"Go on," he encouraged softly.

"I want to apologise." She blurted "I've treated you badly. I've been completely oblivious to you and how uncomfortable this must be and for that I apologise. I realised that just because you lose someone, life doesn't stop. Sure it hurts and you never get over them but you're still alive and that's a blessing. I was absorbed in myself, I didn't even think to ask about you and if I had I would've realised you feel pain like me, even more so losing a wife and I'm so sorry, I just hope I haven't blown it."

Gorens eyes watered slightly at the mention of his wife.

"It's ok." He replied. "You're right I do know and I should've told you from the beginning about Sandra. Truth is I've never been able to really talk about it. The pain that overwhelmed me was excruciating – I didn't think I could breathe I guess it makes us perfect partners…"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I should get home." She said.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow…Alex thank you." Goren said kindly.

* * *

A mutual understanding overcame them that night. They knew that they'd help each other through difficulty in the future and that they'd revealed part of their souls. That they'd shared their feelings from the most painful times of their lives. That scared Alex, but she had a feeling that she and Goren would work well together. 


End file.
